


Tie Mix-Up

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [89]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Relationship Reveal, Slytherin Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It's the easiest thing in the world to sneak Sirius into the Gryffindor dormitory for a little bit of fun, but then they oversleep and have to rush off to class, still trying to tuck in their shirts.





	Tie Mix-Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “In which Sirius and james swap each others clothes and thats how everyone at hogwarts get to know about their relationship.”

****James's grin was mischievous as he pulled Sirius in by his tie, kissing him until they were both breathless. "Come to my dorm with me."

"The guys in your year-"

"Are in detention right now." James nudged their noses together, kissing him again. "Won't be back for at least another hour, but I'll seal and silence the curtains around my bed just in case." They hadn't gotten past blow jobs in abandoned classrooms, and while that was undoubtedly great, they both wanted a little more. Sirius was just a little more cautious about it than James in true Slytherin fashion-- pretty much the only thing Slytherin about him, in James's opinion.

Sirius still looked uncertain, but it faded away when one of James's hands went round his backside and squeezed, rocking their hips together. He let out a ragged breath, curling his fingers in James's hair and snogging him senseless. "Yeah, that sounds good."

They used the Invisibility Cloak to sneak Sirius in, and he only took it off once the dormitory door was firmly closed behind them. "This place is so garish," Sirius said, as he had every time he'd been here.

"You like garish."

"'Course I do, I'm dating you aren't I?" He gave James a shit eating grin that shifted to something more genuine when James stepped into his space.

"Hullo there," he said softly, tilting his head up slightly to look Sirius in the eye. Merlin, having eyes that grey and clear just wasn't fair, he was sure of it. For that matter, what the bloody hell had the gods been thinking when they created Sirius Black? Beings as perfect as he weren't meant to walk amongst mere mortals. James was sure that he looked like a love-besotted moron, but Sirius was looking at him the same way, so it's not like he was going to be teased for it.

"Hey," Sirius said, just as soft. It was like a moment in a romance novel-- that James had definitely not stolen from his mum's bookshelf last summer when he was pining after Sirius during the break-- where the universe aligned to bring them together, and they would spend the rest of their lives ridiculously happy together. James didn't want to miss that portion of the rest of his life, so he tried to hurry it along, accidentally rushing forward too quickly and clacking their teeth together.

He pulled back with an embarrassed, "Sorry," but Sirius only laughed, chasing his lips immediately after.

* * *

It was every bit as wonderful-- and embarrassing, but he wasn't going to think about that part too much-- as James had imagined it would be. Sirius hadn't really meant to stay the whole night in James's bed, but after they shagged he'd been too tired to move, and then he'd been so warm and comfy that he drifted off to sleep before he could remember all the reasons he should go to his own dorm.

Sirius woke slowly, so comfortable that he didn't want to get up for the next ten hours. He stretched, fingers flexing against James's bare shoulder. James started to stir, and he wondered if they had enough time before breakfast for a quickie.

"Morning," James said, voice rough from sleep. He yawned so wide it stretched his skin tight around his mouth. "Good night?"

"Like you don't know." Sirius leaned in to kiss him-- close mouthed though since his morning breath was disgusting.

James hummed. "Think we have time for a lie-in?"

"I dunno may-" Sirius waved his wand to check the time, then cut off. " _Shit_!" He bolted up, dislodging James.

James's eyes went wide when he saw the time. "Shit," he repeated. They wouldn't be late to their first class-- History of Magic, NEWT level, it was practically torture in lecture form-- but if they wanted anything to eat they'd have to run since Binns's room was on the opposite side of the castle from the Great Hall. The kitchen was closer, but not by much so they still needed to hurry.

They got dressed in a flurry of limbs and throwing blankets, pillows, and clothes around, working on tucking their shirts in as they stumbled out of the empty common room through the portrait hall. "Not saying I regret anything," James said, "but I'm as pleasant as a blast ended skrewt if I miss breakfast."

Sirius snorted. "You don't need to tell me mate. Why do you think I always have a chocolate frog in my bag?"

"That's why?" James asked, surprised. "I thought you liked chocolate frogs and that's why you always have them."

"Nope, just for you. I mean, they're alright, but they're no Honeydukes original."

It wasn't all that strange for them to show up to class together, so they didn't think anything about it. They shoved food in their mouths, thanked the house elves, grabbed some more food for the walk, and took off. They were on time, so neither of them knew why everyone was staring.

The only thing Binns noticed was when people sat in the wrong seats, so unfortunately Sirius had to sit a few seats away from James.

"Er mate," Remus whispered, leaning over to talk to James.

"What?"

"Did you know that you're wearing a Slytherin tie?"

Slowly, James looked down. Sure enough, there was green and silver instead of the red and gold that there should be. He huffed, tugging on the knot to loosen it. He pulled it over his head. "Oi!" he whispered, in the sort of way that could definitely be heard but it still felt like he was talking quieter. "Sirius!"

He looked over, and James tossed him his tie. He caught it, frowned, flipped the tie he was wearing up to look at the colour, then rolled his eyes. He tugged it off and threw it to James, pulling his own on and fixing it.

Remus stared at him disbelievingly as James, without fanfare, put his own back on. "You're not going to say anything?" he hissed.

James blinked. "About what?"

"Are you _shagging_?"

"Don't be crass."

"Oh bloody Merlin you are. Can you believe this?" he asked Peter, turning slightly towards him.

"Yes," Peter said without lifting his head from where it was resting on his hand. "I'm surprised we haven't walked in on them going at it by now."

"Shut it and pay attention," James said, leaning forward to flick his ear.

He scowled, batting at James's retreating hand, and didn't say another word about Sirius and his relationship for the rest of class. People gave them various looks throughout the lecture, but it wasn't anything more than the occasional glance, so James didn't worry about it, and Sirius seemed to be sketching a motorbike so he was too busy to pay attention to anything going on around him.

"So are you two dating?" Mary asked when they all shuffled out into the corridor.

"They've been dating for ages," Peter said, rolling his eyes, but was largely ignored.

"And if you are, when did it start?" Dorcas asked. "Cause we've got a pool going and we need to see who wins it."

"You can't tell them about the betting pool, that's interfering!" Lily hissed, swatting her friend on the shoulder.

"Well it's not like they didn't already know that something was going on."

"Please tell me you didn't shag in our dormitory," Remus said, wrinkling his nose.

"Of _course_ they're together," Peter tried again.

"I dunno, maybe Sirius stayed the night and that's how their ties got mixed up."

" _Duh_ that's what happened!"

"I meant that it could have been a friendly sleepover."

"I am so sure."

"Oh shut it what would you know about romance Evans? Your last date was Valentines when all us girls went out together, and that hardly counts."

"If I tell you," James said loudly, cutting above the chatter, "will you all shut it?" That received nods, so he looked to Sirius for his opinion-- he shrugged, uncaring. "We're dating. Now _shut it_." It's not like he disagreed with people talking about how wonderful they were, but all he wanted right now was to find a bit of privacy so he could snog Sirius's face off, and an audience wasn't conducive to that plan. He grabbed Sirius's hand and dragged him off to find that privacy. Well, dragged was a bit of an exaggeration. He grabbed Sirius's hand and started walking, and Sirius cheerfully fell into step beside him.

"Let's agree to not tell them that that was the first time we did it."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
